Propio de una dama
by D.J.-sama
Summary: Para él, Lucy era toda una señorita, era normal, así la habían educado ¿que se puede hacer? si incluso su andar, ligero y elegante era tan propio de una dama y eso...la gustaba. ONESHORT


_**Disclaimer: fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro**_

_**Advertencia: posible OC**_

**_Parejas: NatsuxLucy_**

_**Propio de una dama.**_

_**by D.J.**_

Se mantuvo de pie observando el pizarrón de misiones con gesto aburrido, al no encontrar nada que le resultara interesante prefirió que fuera su compañera de equipo quien escogiera su siguiente trabajo. Natsu sabía de ante mano que las misiones que Lucy solía tomar eran de lo más aburridas. Buscar un libro o escoltar una caravana de comerciantes, parecían los favoritos de la chica, trabajos relativamente fáciles pero considerablemente bien pagados. Mucho dinero, poca acción. Le había comentado con fastidio la última vez que tomaron un trabajo de esos, mientras la rubia contaba la recompensa con una obvia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

_-No todo tiene que ser una constante prueba de supervivencia, Natsu- _el rostro de la chica había mostrado cansancio y en su voz sonaba un falso tono de reproche- _hacer trabajos como este no están mal de vez en cuando ¿no?-_ le dedico una de sus lindas sonrisas haciéndole prometer que la dejaría escoger debes en cuando. Hoy le daría el gusto, no le importaba, por el momento solo tenía hambre.

Pidió a Mirajane su plato favorito de llamas y se sentó en la mesa que tenia, convenientemente, la mejor vista de la puerta principal del gremio. Comió con gusto mientras esperaba a su rubia amiga sin prestar especial atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

-No, Happy, comer pescado crudo no es propio de una dama- la voz de Carla le llego claro a su fino oído de dragon slayer . Natsu se giro en su dirección aun con el bocado en la boca, aun par de mesas se encontró a la gata blanca con las paticas cruzadas sobre su pecho, la cabeza girada hacia otro lado y los ojos firmemente cerrados en claro gesto de indignación, frente a ella se encontraba su compañero azul que temblaba aun con el pescado firmemente sujeto a punto de llorar por la negativa de la exceed. Observándolos con una sonrisa avergonzada se encontraba Wendy.

Regreso la atención a su propio plato y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su pequeño amiguito, Happy era aun tan joven y ya estaba metido hasta las orejas en problemas de faldas.

"Dama" la palabra le dio vueltas en la cabeza y no pudo evitar pensar en la maga estelar. Porque, por muy rara que fuera y por muy graciosas que fueran las mayor parte de sus reacciones, Lucy, era ante todo una dama. Delicada, refinada y elegante y lo era en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida aunque nadie, incluso ella misma, lo notaran.

Excepto él. Natsu presumía de ser quien mejor la conocía, su mejor amigo, y sabia que donde él era un bruto, ella era toda una señorita educada en la más alta alcurnia. Pero eso a Natsu no le molestaba, incluso le resultaba…como decirlo. Lindo.

Así que mientras él devoraba todo lo que había en su plato, no pudo evitar imaginarla a su lado comiendo, usando con maestría los cubiertos y llevándose pequeños trozos de comida a la boca, masticándolo con parsimonia y tragando con lentitud premeditada para después limpiarse discretamente con una servilleta. En ese momento también la recordó bebiendo té durante la tarde hace unos días, sentada en la sala de su casa con una pierna elegantemente cruzada y llevándose con gracia la tasa hacia sus labios rosados, en todo el proceso ella se encontraba leyendo alguno de sus tantos libros de romance y drama favoritos, pasando la pagina con la delicadeza de quien toca algo muy valioso.

No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa, ese mismo día después de que la rubia se percatara de su presencia, en lugar de molestarse por la intromisión como usualmente hacia, esbozo una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que parecen iluminarlo todo cual rayo de sol, y cuando él le pregunto que leía, en lugar de decirle el tirulo ella opto por leerle un párrafo. Hablo con su voz calmada y suave, clara como las aguas de un río y reconfortante como una fogata. Cuando finalizo él comento lo cursi que se escuchaba todo eso burlándose claramente a sabiendo de lo que se vendría. Y entonces, paso lo que espera, lo llamo idiota e inculto en un grito que dejaría sordo a cualquiera, y chillo con rabia cuando no le atino con el primer objeto contundente que tenía en la manos, lamentablemente el libro que había estado leyendo. Entonces ella lo llamo con furia contenida cuando él se escapo por la ventana soltando carcajadas. Porque más que las palabras elocuentes de Lucy, a él le gustaba cuando gritaba su nombre.

Aparto el plato vació hacia un lado y después de darle un sorbo a su bebida miro con fijeza la puerta, la olía, y sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, espero expectante haciendo un esfuerzo para oír entre la muchedumbre los tacones de ella golpeteando contra el suelo a cada paso.

Aparento indiferencia y casi aburrimiento, como si no supiera que se acercaba, porque no era casualidad que Natsu escogiera esa mesa, él no admitirá que lo hacía para ver a la chica entrar, pero no lo suficientemente cerca, obligándola a andar hasta él y así poder observar cada uno de sus gesto, desde su sonrisa hasta su andar con su porte erguido y elegante…

"Propio de una dama"

Hubiera dicho Carla. "_Tan propio de ella", pensó._ Porque si, a Natsu le gustaba verla caminar.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la maga estelar entrar, saludo con energía a los que se encontraban alrededor y echo una rápida mirada alrededor como buscando algo hasta que dio con el peli-rosa. Se dirigió a su encuentro y Natsu no perdió detalle, su andar fue tranquilo y deliciosamente lento, sin prisa aparente recorrió el gremio, su cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta se meneo suavemente tras su espalda, una de sus manos acomodo la bolsa en su hombro y la mantuvo ahí para evitar que se siguiera deslizando, con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro regresaba el saludo con ayuda de su mano libre a aquellos que le dedicaban un "buenos días, Lucy". La minifalda de mezclilla que llevaba ese día le quedaba de infarto mostrando sus níveas piernas que gracias al esfuerzo de andar con tacones altos se mostraban mas torneadas y largas, sus muslos rosaban en cada paso, un pie siempre frente al otro que producían un casi casual contoneo de cadera que no por ello dejaba de ser menos sexy.

Natsu tuvo que fingir que se bebía lo último de su bebida, ya para entonces inexistente, cuando la rubia se planto frente a él.

-Buenos días, Natsu- saludo la rubia dejándose sentar frente al muchacho colocando su bolso con simpleza sobre la mesa.

-Yo!- tercio sonriendo ampliamente en un gesto que dejaba ver todos sus dientes – y bien, ¿qué trabajo vamos hacer hoy?

Lucy lo miro por un minuto sopesando la intención del peli-rosado que seguía con esa risa inocente plantada en el rostro, después de analizarlo todo con el gesto ligeramente fruncido al fin comprendió a lo que se refería devolviéndole la sonrisa igual de grande sin poder contener la emoción que brillo en su ojos.

-yo… Yo iré a ver!- y sin esperar respuesta salió en busca de un trabajo para ellos. Natsu apoyo su rostro en su brazo sobre la mesa y ladeando un poco el cuerpo observo con detenimiento a la chica andar hacia su objetivo.

Porque la mesa no solo tenía una excelente vista hacia la puerta principal de Fairy Tail, también la tenia del tablero de misiones. El dragon slayer sintió a Happy volar hasta quedar a su lado sentado sobre la mesa. Este pregunto por Lushi, y Natsu sin desviar la mirada le dijo que iba a buscar un trabajo para ellos.

-Seguro escogerá algo aburrido- declaro antes de sacar un pescado de su bolsa y llevárselo a la boca recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte de Natsu. Lucy subió los dos escalones que daban al tablero de trabajo y Natsu solo tuvo que ladear un poco más la cabeza para tener a la vista las rosadas bragas de la chica.

-Eso no es propio de un dama-acuso por lo bajo sin poder evitar una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú también!- chillo Happy para después salir volando acusándolo con Lucy por echarle sal a la herida.

...

_**Hola, amantes de los fics**_

_**Nop, no andaba muerta andaba de parranda XD**_

_**Se que tengo muy abondanados mis otros fics, lo ciento por eso. Soy una desobligada, anda!, diganlo, se que lo desean. :v**_

_**Aunque no todo es tan malo, lo ven, regrese y les traje amors :3 Esta historia la pense mientras andaba por la calle escuchando Prety Woman de Roy Orbinson desde mi celular :)**_

_**Pues...gracias por leer :3 no olviden comentar ;)**_

_**Se despide D.J.**_


End file.
